The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic sensors and in particular, to electromagnetic sensors on or above a substrate that detect part of an electromagnetic field in the substrate.
Due to an increasing demand for greater wireless bandwidth, as well as emerging markets in electromagnetic (EM) imaging, the frequency and complexity of EM radios continues to increase, leading to smaller, more complex radiating elements. Similarly, the driving mechanisms such as radio circuitry have moved to smaller, faster processes as they are implemented in more advanced technology nodes. This has caused increased variation between units that necessitates solutions that can be utilized after all fabrication and production of the devices to correct for mismatch between elements, inaccuracy of simulation models, changing environments, and other unknown variables that can change performance.